


alone again, naturally

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musician Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically some merlin asleep on a couch which i wrote at 12:44 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone again, naturally

Arthur looked over at Merlin, curled up on his sofa, fast asleep. A pair of headphones was slung around Merlin's neck, and Merlin's face was half-buried in his own shoulder. The glow of Arthur's orange light cast a softer light on his face.  
He seemed so much more-- real while asleep. More light, more natural. Arthur barely had time to see that side of Merlin these days. Recording and writing took up much of their time- as did their uni work.  
He sighed, saving the finished bit of their song, before turning off the computer. Merlin frowned a little in his sleep, shivering and murmuring something softly.  
Arthur walked over quietly, leaning down and pushing the hair out of Merlin's face. God, he was so beautiful, He could write songs about Merlin forever.

Gently, Arthur covered him in the blanket draped over the couch, smoothing it over, and making sure Merlin was fully covered.  
Before he could second-guess himself, Arthur found himself pressing a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead."

"God, I love you so much." He said softly. "You ridiculous man."


End file.
